Internet Love
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Draco x Harry] They have been talking to each other for about a year and love blossomed. When they meet in real life as roommates, things don’t work out quite as well as they did online.
1. Only A Phone Call Away

**INTERNET LOVE**  
_By Starflower Sakura_

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Harry Potter is respectfully owned by J. K. Rowling. Remember people, this is only for personal entertainment._

**_To readers/reviewers_**_: Wow! My first Harry Potter fic! You know… I usually screw up on all my first fics of something. So if it's bad, then blame it on the first time thing! Obviously, you can't blame me for trying my hand at it, right? So if it really IS that bad then please tell me how I can improve instead of just flaming! This is also AU meaning no magic! So here's to my favorite Harry Potter coupling! Ack... also... this has mysteriously disappeared a while ago so I thought I should post it back up again... I wonder if I accidentally deleted it... o.0_

* * *

**Internet Love  
****Chapter 1 – Only A Phone Call Away**

Slowly stirring his drink, emerald eyes kept on glancing at the watch on his wrist. He glanced out the window at the many cars rushing by, probably unaware that they were being gazed upon by the young college student. He turned away from the outside world when the laptop in front of him flashed, informing him that somebody had just sent him a new email.

_**Black Cobra-**_

_You said you were moving in with someone, right? Do you know that person? If you do, than you're luckier than me. Somebody's moving in with me tomorrow afternoon and I have no idea who in the world that person is. I still haven't finished clearing out the room yet, so I'll talk to you later._

**_- Silver Dragon_**

Harry smiled at the message. He had met Silver Dragon in a chatroom awhile back and has been corresponding with emails and sometimes actually chatting when they find the time. Come to think of it… _he_ was moving into someone else's apartment tomorrow afternoon! Harry pondered on the possibility of him actually being roommates with his online friend. To him, they weren't exactly high… more of 0.001%. He sighed slightly as he began to type his response.

_**Silver Dragon-**_

_Unfortunately, I don't know who I'm moving in with. I'm just about finished packing my bags to move tomorrow. Well, when your new roommate arrives tell me all about it. Hope it's someone who'll annoy you to death! Reply soon._

_- _**_Black Cobra_**

****

He chuckled softly at his message before sending it off. He closed his laptop and finished his drink. Leaving a tip behind, he left the quaint little café behind until another day. He walked back to his old apartment house, entered in the key and walked in.

"Welcome back, Harry!" Hermione Granger greeted.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Harry, are you sure you want to move. I mean, it's really not necessary for you to do that. We have enough space for you here!"

"Hermione, didn't we go through this already?" Harry asked, his voice feigned exasperation.

"I still don't get why you have to move!"

"It's because I don't want to be the bothersome one in your relationship with Ron. Anyways, I'd think you two would prefer to be alone," and with that Harry winked at his blushing friend.

"H-HARRY!!"

Harry chuckled at this before returning to his room to finish packing. He sighed as he sank into the bed. He turned towards the window that looked up into the street. The blue sky, swirled gently with white clouds, brought a calming sense of peace to Harry. A bird flew pass, landing on a nearby tree branch to rest its wings. He smiled before pulling himself up and looked around him. Boxes and trunks were scattered all across the floor. He looked towards his desk where a few things laid dispersed. It seems that was the only thing he needed to pack before he was completely ready to move.

"Harry?" Ron poked his head into Harry's room.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Do you need help packing?"

Harry smiled, "All I need is pack up the things on my desk. If you want to help me with that, help yourself."

Ron walked in and started throwing the things on Harry's desk into a random box. Harry shook his head at his best friend's tactics.

"'Mione and I feel bad for being the reason you're moving out," Ron started.

"Don't be. I have to get away sometime, you know. Also, we'll see each other at the campus and we can still hang out."

"I know… but know that Hermione and I are always here for you if your new roommate bullies you. If he does, I'll take care of him for you. You can also move back here if he turns out to be a real git."

Harry laughed, "I will."

The two best friends smiled at each other and went back to what they were doing, while enjoying the silence and each other's presence.

-------

"Okay, I think that's the last of it."

"Thanks, guys."

It was near the time he was supposed to move in with his new roommate. He had asked his friends not to accompany him on his trip there, just in case he really is a git and Ron really do try to hurt him. Hermione walked up to Harry and hugged him tight, cutting out his supply of air.

"I'll miss you, Harry! Remember to call!"

"I w-won't b-be able to…" Harry began, "… if you don't let go of me."

Hermione let go of Harry to his greatest relief.

"Everything's in the truck, mate. You know, you can still change your mind and we can just unload everything and unpack," Ron suggested.

"No, I'll go through with this. We're just a phone call away anyways, right?"

They both nodded, somewhat slowly.

"Cheer up! We're meeting tomorrow for dinner, so I can tell you all about my new roommate."

"Remember what I said! If he's a git or he bullies you, you can always move back here or I can hurt him for you!"

"You will not be hurting anything," Hermione scolded, hitting him on the back of his head.

"I'll see you guys soon then and I'll be sure to call you guys once I get there."

Harry waved goodbye to his friends as he climbed into the truck and drove off to his new home with his new roommate.

As he did, he reassured himself that his friends will always be there for him and vice versa.

_Just a phone call away, after all._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_So what did you think? As I said before, this is my first Harry Potter fic and usually I mess up on my first fics for a series. -.-;; Do you like it, or is this as bad as I think it is? Are the characters OOC? I'm very sorry if it's absolutely awful and a waste of your time, but if you did liked it for whatever reason, please review! Next chapter we will see the first face-to-face meeting of Harry and Draco! Remember to review and I might actually think of continuing!_

**_- Starflower Sakura_****__**


	2. Arrogance of a Malfoy

**INTERNET LOVE  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me! I'm just here to entertain, but no, I'm not a clown!_

_**To readers/reviewers**: Thanks everyone for your kind reviews! I'm so glad to know that this fic was a success, while most of my starting fics for a series are failures. One more thing, some people asked me if I got his plot from the movie, **"You Got Mail."** To be honest, no I didn't. I never even watched it actually. Since I never watched it, it can't exactly be based on the movie. I think that's all I'm going to say for now and thanks again for all your lovely reviews! They really got me inspired!_

* * *

**Internet Love**  
**Chapter 2 – Arrogance of a Malfoy**

_Well, wasn't that a pleasing ride?_ Harry thought, feeling sick in the stomach after going over much bumps and turns on his trip to his new home.

He looked up at the apartment building in front of him and wondered whether or not he actually wanted to move here. He wasn't ready to face his new roommate yet so he asked the movers to bring his things up to his new apartment, shared with someone that he haven't even met. He put his hands into his pockets as he explored the neighborhood that he was about to live in. Might as well, if he didn't want to get lost.

"This is nice," Harry grumbled, sitting himself down on a bench, staring out into the distant of the park.

He looked at his watch and noted that it was only three o'clock. He pondered upon the idea of going to meet his new roommate or wandering around some more. He decided on the former, for if he wandered any longer, he's sure to get lost. Walking idly back towards his new home, he finally noticed how peaceful the neighborhood actually was.

"Better than having it noisy," Harry muttered to himself, feeling his hair tousled by the afternoon breeze.

He reached the outside of the apartment building again and walked in. He looked for apartment number 357 and stopped in front of it. He rang the doorbell once, twice, trice until his roommate finally decided to open the door. Harry, at once, noticed that his roommate had storm-gray eyes, ones that could almost be mistaken as silver. His blonde-white hair was slicked back with what Harry assumed, a whole lot of gel.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I'm your new roommate."

The other boy nodded, turning away from the door to let Harry in. Harry let a small frown appear on his face at the boy's obvious arrogance. He walked right behind the boy and noted just how neat and clean the place was. The boy turned back to face him and told him where all the necessary things were in what Harry distinguished as a bored tone. Unfortunately, while noting how nice the place is, listening to his roommate, and continuing on walking, he didn't notice the slight lift at the corner of the rug and stumbled... right into the arms of an utmost surprised silver-eyed roommate. Harry immediately pulled himself back up and felt a heavy blush crawling up his face.

"S-sorry..."

The boy didn't say anything, except gave a small nod of nonchalance. Harry missed the nod for he was too busy studying the rug that had so conveniently tripped him. He did notice when his roommate started to talk again though.

"Your room is down the hall on the right. The room in front of yours is off-limits to you for it's my room, you got that?"

Harry nodded, not knowing what he can say to that.

"Good. Your things are already in your room. Another important fact you should know, don't bother me unless needed."

The boy, whom Harry didn't even get the name of, turned to walk towards his room when suddenly he stopped and turned to look at Harry. Harry stared back, still unsure what he should do or say to this new, and unpleasant roommate of his.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, in case you're wondering."

Introduction finished and feeling satisfied with how he handled things, Draco walked towards his room and closed the door behind him. Harry was feeling irritated and had decided at once that they wouldn't be able to get along very well if that "arrogant brat" continued acting the way he is. Scowling, he muttered to himself something about roommates needing to have better manners, he too went into his room and closed the door behind him.

"I am _not_ going to like living here, am I?" Harry asked nobody in particular, while staring vividly at the ceiling above.

He knew that he had promised to call his friends as soon as he arrived, but he decided to unpack first. He opened all the boxes and put the things where he saw they best fit. In an hour or two, he found himself exhausted, but done. He stole a glance at the phone and then at the laptop that awaited him on his table. Another glance at the phone and then a glance at his laptop.

_So what will it be? Friends to which I have to tell a little white lie to or stranger that I met in a chatroom whom I can really tell what I thought. Hermione and Ron can wait right? I mean, I'm pretty sure they won't want to be bothered right now._

Pleased with his "excuse" he turned on his laptop and logged on. It seems that Silver Dragon had sent him another email a little less than two hours ago.

**_Black Cobra-_**

_It seems that you got your wished. I just have the greatest luck of getting a clumsy roommate. I'll have no doubt that he won't annoy me to death. It's written all over him: "Annoy to death new roommate." Are you having any luck with the roommate that you just moved in with? Reply soon._

**_- Silver Dragon_**

Seems like his online friend isn't faring so well, after all. At least he's not the only one. Smiling, he wondered about what he could type as a reply.

**_Silver Dragon-_**

_I guess I'm not faring that well either. My roommate is completely ignorant and arrogant! I hate people like that. I'd rather have a clumsy roommate then an arrogant one. If I actually knew who you really were, I would actually consider swapping roommate with you. Actually, the more I think of him the more annoyed I get. I'm ranting now, I suppose, but you have absolutely no idea how much he infuriates me! You should see him and you'll know exactly what I mean._

**_- Black Cobra _**

Now that's done, and he has vent out some of his feelings he could call his friends and tell a little white lie without feeling forced or sounding forced. He picked up the phone and dialed his old phone number.

"Hello? Hermione speaking."

"Hey 'Mione! It's me, Harry."

"Oh, Harry! We were waiting so long for you call! We almost thought you forgot about us!"

"Don't worry, Hermione. You know I can't forget about my two best friends. I was just... getting to know my roommate better."

_It's not that much of a lie. All you have to do is remove the mate and you'll be left with the fact that I was getting to know my room better. Same difference._

Still Harry didn't like to lie to his best friends. He didn't want to, but he really couldn't tell them that his roommate was actually a real bigger git than they could ever imagine and have Ron stomping over here to hurt Malfoy and Hermione coming with him to bring him back to where he was staying just a few hours ago. Through the phone, Harry could sense Hermione's disbelief.

"I'm fine, really! Do you think I could talk with Ron now?"

"Oh, so I'm not good enough to hold your interest now, is it?" Hermione asked, a teasing tone lining her words.

Harry laughed, "It's not that, but I'm sure that Ron is more anxious than you to find out if I'm doing well or not."

"Wait a minute."

In the background Harry could hear Hermione calling to Ron. A few thuds and crashes were heard and exasperated sighs from Hermione.

"Hello, mate. How are you doing?" Ron's voice spoke out.

"I'm fine. Malfoy and I are getting along just great," said Harry, while knowing that only himself, his online friend and maybe even Malfoy knew how far away from the truth that was.

"So that's his name, eh? Malfoy?"

"Err... yea, that's his name alright!"

"Well, since you two are getting along fine, that means I won't have to go over there and give him a piece of my mind and Hermione won't have to drag you back over here, right?"

"Yes. No need to worry about me."

Feeling the need to end the conversation before it got to topics that he won't know how to answer he announced, "Look Ron. I got to go. Tell Hermione I said bye?"

"Okay, I'll be seeing you two tomorrow. Bye Harry."

The phone was put down as quickly as possible, ending the phone call. Now all he needed to worry about was tomorrow night's dinner. He began wondering whether or not to pick up the phone again and pour out the truth. He decided not to for he was sure they would do just what they said they would do if his new roommate turned out to be a bloody git. He'll just have to play along until they're satisfied with him being "happy" at his new home. How long can their interrogations of Malfoy last, anyways? Maybe, Malfoy was just having a bad day and most of the things he'll have to say tomorrow won't have to be lies. He wished that what he thought was true, but decided not to push it any further just in case some new problems appear and the contentment of knowing what to do tomorrow night would be destroyed. Lying back on his bed, he drifted slowly in and out of dreamland.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_So what did you think? Horrible? Bad? Worst than the first? Terrifying? Well, tell me what you think! And thank you everybody for all your kind reviews! They really made my day! I hope that you'll await for the next chapter... which probably won't come out really soon since school is starting real soon._

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


	3. Little Reminders

**INTERNET LOVE**  
_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Not me! Got that?_

_**To readers/reviewers**: Okay, does sorry help? I love all the reviews I got! Seriously! So to not have you guys yelling at me for not updating I'll give you chapter three! Aren't I sweet? You don't agree with me, do you? sighs Oh well. The sooner I get this up, the sooner I won't have to worry about it for a while! Some of you wanted to know when they realizes it's each other... To tell you the truth... I don't know either! I'm just making it up as I go! Also, this is an **AU!** So they aren't wizards and whatnot._

* * *

**Internet Love  
Chapter 3 – Little Reminders**

"Wha-? Where am I?" Harry said, waking up as a stream of sunlight hit his face.

He pushed himself up and looked around, having memories of yesterday flood back to him. He let a scowl appear on his face as he remembers Malfoy's less-than-welcomed attitude towards everything and nothing.

"That stupid, conceited, git."

Harry jumped out of bed and checked the time. 9:37. He covered his mouth as a yawn tried to escape and did a little stretch to get the knots out of his shoulders. He opened his door, tried to straighten his hair a bit, and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" a voice from the kitchen asked.

Harry turned towards the source of the voice and was unsurprised by the fact that it was Malfoy. After all, who else could it be?

"Good morning to you, too," Harry mumbled and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Draco watched as the door closed shut, smirked, and continued eating his breakfast of pancakes.

_Maybe having him around isn't as bad as I thought after all,_ Draco thought, planning more and more ways to annoy and torture his poor raven-haired roommate.

-------

Harry glared at the words in the book he was currently "reading."

_Why me? Why me?! Why me?!!_ Harry thought over and over in his head.

Of course, accompanying those thoughts were the occasional, _I hate Malfoy! a_nd _Stupid, arrogant, conceited, rich git!_

"Are you even reading that?" the cause of his current emotions asked.

Harry looked up from the book and placed his glare on the face of Draco. He felt miffed as Draco didn't even twitch at the glare.

"Of course I'm reading it!" Harry snapped. "That's why it's in my hands!"

Draco raised his an eyebrow elegantly, making Harry even angrier. Draco smirked and Harry had a sudden urge to get a towel or sponge or something and literally wipe that smug smirk off of his roommate's face.

"Not many people can do what you're doing, you know," Draco said.

"Read? I know people like you can't, but I'm sure many other people can."

Draco's smirk widened, "Yes, I know that many people can read _English_, but you're reading a _Japanese_ book. Oh, and did I mention that it's upside down?"

Harry looked down at the book that he had picked up from the coffee table and indeed there were Japanese writing instead of the normal English he was used to. He felt a blush arise on his cheeks and kept his head down, hoping that his bangs would hide it. Draco snickered and Harry growled. Harry's head snapped up as he heard the door open.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned.

"You're not my mother. I don't need to inform you of everything, now do I?" Draco sneered.

"Sheesh, I was just wondering Malfoy."

"Mind your own business Potter and stay out of mine."

The door closed behind Malfoy and Harry stuck his tongue out childishly at the door. Harry jumped as the phone rang. Staring dumbly at it, Harry let it ring seven times before remembering that when a phone rings, you're supposed to pick it up. He rang towards the phone, hoping that whoever was on the other line won't hang up just yet. Somehow, after answering it, he wished that he didn't pick up the phone after all.

"Hello. Harry?" Hermione's said.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry replied.

"Oh! Harry! Was I interrupting something? It took you or your roommate quite a while to pick up the phone."

"Malfoy just left and I was... working on something in my room and didn't hear the first few rings. It wasn't anything important though!" he lied.

Surely he wasn't going to tell one of his best friends that he, for quite some time, didn't seem to grasp what you do when the phone rings.

"Well, I was just calling to remind you that we're meeting tonight for dinner."

"Hermione, do you really think I'm that forgetful if at all?" Harry asked.

"Well, no, but it's always better to be safe than sorry," Hermione answered.

Harry laughed, "I guess you're right. Don't worry. I'll be there."

He could sense Hermione smiling on the other line.

"You'll tell us all about the new home you're in, right?"

"I promised you, didn't I?"

"Great! I'll see you tonight then! Bye!"

"Bye."

He heard Hermione hang up and followed suit. Malfoy was gone (thank goodness) so he had the whole place to himself. What to do? What to do? He decided to check to see whether Silver Dragon had replied yet or not. It would be nice to hear from him knowing that he wasn't the only one suffering from an intolerable roommate. A smile brightened his face as he sees that an email arrived last night.

**_Black Cobra –_**

_I have decided that I will annoy him like he annoys me! Two can play at this game! Arrogant and ignorant, huh? Maybe he really isn't that bad and he's just putting on an act since he doesn't know you that well or something. Of course, I won't know just how bad he is since I'm not you. Good luck, though. I'll be having fun annoying my roommate. _

_**- Silver Dragon**_

Harry chuckled at the message. He was starting to feel sorry for Silver Dragon's roommate already.

"Ah well, as long as it isn't me!"

**S_ilver Dragon – _**

_You really shouldn't be that mean to your roommate, you know! It'll make him dislike you. You're maybe right at the whole 'putting on an act' thing, but I truly doubt it. It's like he was born with that insufferable attitude of his. I would rant on and on, but I'm afraid it'll bore you. That doesn't mean I can't complain to him though. He'll be hearing me complaining real soon! Reply!_

**_- Black Cobra_**

"There!"

Harry clicked the send button and leaned back in his seat. He looked at the time and gasped as the time shows that if he didn't hurry up he'll be absolutely late for the dinner with Hermione and Ron. That won't be good, especially since Ron and Hermione's still worried about him living with a complete stranger, who, he really, really, really detested.

Leaping up out of his chair, he started to search through his closet to look for something casual, but still appropriate to wear. They were, after all, going to, maybe not the fanciest, but still fancy restaurant. Picking out something and laying it out on the bed, he checked the time again and groaned.

"Hopefully, Ron and 'Mione won't mind me being a couple minutes late... if not an hour..."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_Here's chapter 3! Again, I thank you all kindly for your reviews! The next chapter (once I type it out) would come out... pretty soon? You might have to wait awhile, but I'll do my best to make the next chapter worth your while!_

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


End file.
